Valentine's Day
by Sakuni
Summary: It's valentine's say! and Hinata is trying to confess her feelings to Naruto


Before I start the story. Let me tell you somethin'….

There's a pairing…Naruto and Hinata.

This is… I think. .gonna be a really long one shot…

The idea of this story only came to my mind when I was reading NaruHina fanfics..but I didn't copy it…

That's all..Please enjoy..

**Valentine's Day**

In theis story..Naruto and the others are 17 or 18 .

It was February 13, the day before Valentine's day. Naruto was eating ramen….I guess he forgot about Valentine 's Day or maybe he just didn't care….who knows? Anyway..Then he paid for his ramen and took off.

While walking, he noticed that almost everyone on Konoha is getting mushy.

Everyone is calling each other cutesypoo or lambylips or somethin' like that.

Then, he saw Sasuke being followed by his crazy fangirls. Naruto was getting annoyed by that sight.

"Why the heck is Sakura-chan following Sasuke?"" He said to himself.

"Why can't she follow me instead?" I'm much more cool and stronger than that rude wannabe Sasuke."

" turning red He thinks he's so cool!"

"Talking to youself again Naruto?"

"Eh? Who said that?"

"It's me Shikamaru."

"Oh…Shikamaru is anything special happening today?"

"dunno"

"Why are people getting really freakishly mushy today?"

"Why are ya askin' me? Like I would know that."

"Well, I thought you would."

"You thought wrong..I don't care if people are getting mushy today."

"Geez I'm sorry"

"Shikamaru……"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't Sakura-chan love me?"

"I don't like answering these questions….but I'll answer ya.. What do you mean by Love? Love love or friend love?"

"Love love!...If Sakura-chan doesn't love me..who will?"

"tsk, tsk tsk.. Naruto, you've been looking at the wrong girl…"

"Then who's the right one?"

"Let me tell you about every girl in Konoha at what they think of you..

First, there's….."

Meanwhile while Shikamaru was talking, Hinata was spying on them.. well, sort off… She loves Naruto so much, it's like she's following him on every free time she has.

"……Naruto-kun…." Hinata whispered to herself.

"Hinata!" someone shouted to her.

"Ah! Who.. w ho's … the.. there..?"

"It's me Ino. Sorry if I surprised you like that."

"Oh..I t's ok.."

"So…your trying to ask Naruto to be your valentine tomorrow but you're too shy."

"Ah1 no…wha..what gave you that idea?..heh..heh.."

"Puh-lease! Almost every girl in Konoha know what you're trying to do."

"They do?..oh.Ino-chan..what am I going to do? I'm too shy.."

"Just ask him Hinata.."

"Ok…."

"Bye Hinata..Good Luck!"

"Thanks….I..I needed that.."

Then, Hinata was walking toward Naruto but she was stopped by here conscience.

" No Hinata! Don't! " Hinata's conscience said.

"And Why?" she said.

"Ask him later and listen to what Shikamaru is saying.."

"You're right!"

So…..

"Let's see….there's Tenten..but she's more of a girl who likes Neji.."

Shikamaru said.

"I know that.." Naruto said.

"I know!"

"WHO?"

"Hinata! She's perfect for you…She likes you..and ..she really looks up to ya!"

"You're right but..maybe your wrong…maybe she doesn't like me.."

"Give it a shot Naruto.."

"Yeah! Thanks Shikamaru."

And Naruto took off to find Hinata.

"Hurry Hinata! Go somewhere" Hinata's conscience said.

"Hinata nods her head and runs off.

Meanwhile, while Naruto was looking for Hinata, Sasuke was trying to avoid his fangirls….After he avoided them he then started to avoid Sakura and Ino.

"Will you two leave me alone?" Sasuke angrily asked.

"Not until you agree to be my valentine tomorrow Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"What makes you think he's gonna agree to you, foreheadgirl?" Ino said.

"Shut up Ino pig!"

'Who are ya callin' a pig?"

"You! PIG!"

"Shut up ya chimpanzee!"

While the pig and the chimpanzee were arguing Sasuke ran to escape them.Sakura and Ino didn't even noticed Sasuke run.

While running, Sasuke bumped into Hinata.

"Ow…." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!i..I'm sorry!" Hinata said.

"It's okay Hinata."

"Why are you such in a hurry?"

"I'm running away from Sakura and Ino."

"Oh..ok.."

And Sasuke ran off again. While Hinata was just standing still

"Oi Hinata!" Someone said from afar.

It was Naruto!

"OH MY GOD HINATA! IT'S HIM!" Hinata's conscience said.

"Uh..whatdoidowhatdoido?" Hinata said while turning red.

"Hinata!"

"Na…na..naruto….kun…" Hinata said while shaking.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan? You're all red and shaky!"

"Ye…yes..Naruto-k..kun I..I..I'm al..alri..alright.."

"That's great Hinata-chan.."

"So…wanna grab a bite?"

"uh…su..sure.."

Ramen restaurant….

"…..tries to smile.. Na..naruto-kun…I.."

"Yes,Hinata?"

"Do you like somebody?"

"Hinata! You asked the wrong question!" Her conscience said.

"W ell….yeah!" he answered.

"oh…."

Then, they started eating ramen.

………….silence…….until…..

"Hinata!" Ino shouted.

"er..yes..Ino-chan?'

"Come here!"

Then, Hinata walks up to Ino.

"Hinata! Say something to Naruto!"

"How..can I? He likes somebody…."

"WHO?"

" I don't know…"

"Then ask him! Ask him!"

"…I..I..don't know if I can…"

"You can do it!"

"you..you're right! Thanks Ino-chan!"

"So…have you seen Sasuke.."

"Er…yes…."

"Thanks!"

Then, Hinata goes back….

"Oi, Hinata do you know anything happening tomorrow?"

"yes…Valentine's day!"

"Oh! Thanks hinata…"

"Hinata! Why didn't you ask him?" Hinata's conscience said.

"I'm so stupid!" Hinata said.

"Your hopeless…….."

Ino's house……………..

"Ino-chan…wh..what should I do?" Hinata said.

"hm……I think you should confess…tomorrow..then, ask him!" Ino said.

"you..you think I..I should?"

"I think you have to!"

"I hope I can.."

"Good luck!"

And Hinata leaves Ino's house.

Back home, Hinata was practicing what she was going to say to Naruto

"Naruto-kun..I..I lo..lo…"

"Ack! I can't do this.."

"You can hinata believe in yourself!"

"Huh? Who said that?"

"It's me..Neji.."

"Neji nii-san! How…how…"

"Ino told me..she's almost telling everyone."

"Oh no!"

"Just kidding! I just heard you!"

"Whew! Neji-chan…you really think I can do this?"

"Of course!"

"Arrigato…"

Valentine's day comes………

Hinata comes to Naruto……….

"Uh…..Naruto-kun will..will you…..go to the valentine's festival with me?"Hinata said

"Sure Hinata! I've been waiting for you to ask me that!"Naruto answered

""You..you have?"

"Yeah! I have no one to go with!"

"oh…."

"I'm really glad!"

"O.o he's glad?" She thought.

Hinata was really shocked and at the same time, happy to what Naruto said.

Night time…Hinata was dressed in a beautiful kimono..(I wanna dress her in a kimono ok?).She was looking really really beautiful!

"Wow!You look really beautiful Hinata." Neji said.

"Arrigato Neji-chan. Who are you going with?" Hinata said.

"Me?I'm going with Tenten…"

"Well,Have fun!"

"You too…"

Festival………

Ino, Sakura and Tenten were there. They were also looking very beautiful. But for some reason Hinata was standing out. I guess it's because she looked really beautiful.

When naruto saw her he had a really surprised look.

"WOW!" he thought.

Hinata came to naruto and said..

"H..hi Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Hi Hinata-chan! You look pretty today!"

"I..i…do?"

"Of course you look pretty!" Naruto said then he smiled.

"Arrigato Naruto-kun…."

Later….While they were walking… Naruto started to t5alk..

"Hinata…"

"ye..yes..Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I was just wondering.. do you like me?" naruto said while feeling nervous..

"….I..I..Of..of course I do…"

"Well, what do you mean by like…?"

"I…I………" she said, then turned completely red.

"Hinata! are you ok? You're all red.."

"Say it! Say it Hinata! SAY IT!" Hinata's conscience said..

"Na Naruto-kun, Who is it that you li..like?" she asked.

"This may sou…" Naruto said but was disturbed by hinata..

"Naruto-kun..I..I..I LOVE YOU!"

"…." Naruto was speechless.

"it..it's ok if you don't like me Naruto-kun.." Hinata said, then quickly ran.

"Hinata…" Naruto said.

The next day, Naruto spotted Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata!" Naruto called.

"Naru..Naruto-kun.." Hinata said to herself.

"GO HINATA! You can do it!" Her conscience said.

"You're right.."

"Hinata then came to Naruto…

"Ohayo Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Ohayo Hinata!" Naruto said, Then gave Hinata a friendly smile.

"I'm so sorry about what happened last night Naruto-kun."

"Don't be Hinata-chan.."

"Wha..what makes you say that Naruto-kun..?'

"Well…it..it's because I love you too Hinata-chan….heheh…" Naruto said while feeling nervous.

"you..you..do..?"

"Of course I do.." Then, he gave Hinata a kiss.

"Naru.naruto-kun.. I..I…I'm sorry for not telling earlier"

"telling what Hinata?"

"te..telling you..that I love you.."

"It's ok..Hinata.." Naruto said , then he gave Hinata a hug…

**Author's notes: **

**This story only came to my mind when I was reading NaruHina stories…**

**I was thinking to make another valentine's day fanfic but with different characters.. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
